Commensalism
by LindyStar
Summary: Drabble, Random tidbits of the working relationship. Kakuzu and Hidan (partnership flavored)


**Title: **Commensalism (x-posted to LJ)  
**Pairing:** Kakuzu and Hidan (partnership flavored)  
**Rating:** For violence (stab stabbity!), blood and Hidan's mouth  
**Summary:** Random tidbits of the working relationship  
**Warning:** Blood, violence, language  
**Disclaimer:** I neither own nor profit from characters, all Naruto belong to Kishimoto.

Hidan is cooperative in battle to suit his own purposes- to rid the world of as many in the Godless masses as he can rip his scythe through. And if that means syncing up with Kakuzu's jutsu, it is a trivial sacrifice hardly worth noting. The setup works almost disgustingly well, the slaughter glorious. It happens gradually- learning to fit into Kakuzu's style, like he insinuates himself in Kakuzu's life, slowly settling in in sometimes unplanned ways. The most permanent permanence, like a scar that is left after a wound as their dynamic evolves into a fragile peace - or stalemate - from the outright attempts to kill each other. An eternal companion.

"Don't you fucking _dare_, Kakuzu, don't you-"

Kakuzu stabs the pike through him completely in one violent thrust and Hidan throws back his head and gives a wordless scream that doesn't even sound human. But then again, Hidan was never quite human to begin with. Neither was Kakuzu if you really wanted to push that matter. No chance that a human would survive the onslaught of Kakuzu's wrath.

Hidan lifts his head up, face twisted into a mask of rage and he hisses out a furious accusal; "Desecration!"

"Go ahead, you bastard! Fucking do it!" Hidan is tense and trembling beneath his hands, eyes violent and beyond sanity, beyond humanity.

Kakuzu can feel his control slipping again, feel the need to obliterate the life of his insufferable partner beyond rationality now, beyond caring. All he feels now is the pounding blood lust surging inside of him.

It works out rather well for them in the end. Kakuzu wants to kill Hidan, and Hidan wants to die. So rather than fight it, Hidan goes along with it, laughing even in the face of indescribable pain as Kakuzu pushes threads into him, bends him in ways he shouldn't fold, snaps bones and wrenches joints, twists sinews and severs blood vessels and tries to take him apart. The satisfaction of a never ending hunger; they feed off each other.

It's always such a fucking let down, afterwards. Hidan should really know better than to get his hopes up this far along in the game. Although the pain is exquisite, truly it is; Kakuzu is very talented and very angry. He's been stabbed, burned, drowned, staked, poisoned, dismembered, bled out completely and still continues to live. But the look that in Kakuzu's eyes, the overwhelming killing intent bearing down upon him like judgement; hope springs eternal.

Hidan comes back to himself slowly, his consciousness struggling up from the depths of oblivion. Every part of him aches, pain infusing every space within him. Kakuzu is seated across from him, face and emotions closed off again behind his mask and emerald eyes giving away nothing when Hidan's stirring draws his attention. Being the focus of that preternatural stare makes Hidan acutely aware of every stitch that Kakuzu has placed into his body, each foreign part binding him.

"One day, I'm going to kill you." Kakuzu says.

Hidan doesn't know if he is more assured or terrified of that potentiality.

_**A/N:** (real life stuff) I haven't had power in my apartment since Tuesday. Living in the south without AC in the summer is...brutal. I don't know how my ancestors survived. Actually I'm living like they did in the mid-1800's LOL. Except I've been camped out at Starbucks, so at least I have internet and AC at the moment! Subsequently, having nothing to do but read and check obsessively the power company's outage map I have taken the time to revisit some old ideas for fic and made some headway. Anyhow, I've been delving into the realm of evolutionary psychology, and this has definitely influenced the direction my fics have headed... that is one of my great failings in writing FICTION, trying to much to correlate it with real life phenomena rather than seeing it as a departure from it._


End file.
